I'm a WHAT?
by animaluvr-2249
Summary: Thought you knew all of the Sailor Soldiers? There was another at the palace when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Hikari must discover her identity as Sailor Sun and join the other soldiers of the solar system. Full summary inside. Set between S and Super
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: There was another princess at the spot where the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. She was the one responsible for the other princesses being reincarnated. This is the story of Hikari, age 15. After Hikari moves to Japan, startling things occur. She meets a talking cat, gets told she's a sailor soldier and a startling secret that changes two soldiers lives: they're sisters. Does Usagi A.K.A Sailor Moon have competition for the throne? Does Hikari have special powers like Sailor Moon's that the other soldiers don't have? And what of the other soldiers? A secret will be revealed to them to about their own past......**

**Hey peoples! This is my first story so don't flame me too bad but be honest and suggest any changes that could help. GUESS WHAT! NEW CHARACTER!! WOO!! This chapter starts with the new character also. YEP! SHE'S A SAILOR SOLDIER! This story's about the new Sailor Sun and all the craziness with finding somebody new. I'm using some Japanese words and all Japanese names but my new character is from America, but she's Japanese. Some American things are in here! Also the characters "Eclipse and Endymia" are not important at the moment but soon will be. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Just a few quick notes:**

_**Really big actions**_

_Flashbacks_

_*thoughts*_

Normal POV

(A/N: author's note)

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Princess Solaris's heels tapped on the marble floors of the palace. Tears were flowing silently down her face. The beautiful moon kingdom was under attack and she couldn't find her mother, Queen Selenity, let alone her own sister, Princess Serenity. *_Where__could they be?* _Solaris thought frantically. She then heard a blood-chilling scream. Solaris grimaced,*_They're here.*_

The Negaverse was attacking and everybody knew it. Princess Eclipse held them off for a while with her eclipsing crystal but it wasn't enough. Sadly, as she was using the last bit of strength one the Negaverse's soldiers drove a sword through her heart.

_Flashback_

"_Eclipsy! Don't do this, please come back!" Solaris sobbed. The other princesses of the planets and Princess Serenity were weeping but said nothing._

"_I'm sorry Sola (A/N: Solaris's nickname), but I have to do this," Princess Eclipse said with tears running down her face as well. She climbed the highest stairway in the palace which led to the highest balcony. _

"_**Eclipsing Crystal Block!" **__Eclipse cried as she tore off the eclipsing crystal she wore as a necklace and bringing it over her head. The crystal began to shine brightly almost as an eclipse itself. Solaris was trying to watch Eclipse as she put up an invisible barrier around the whole kingdom. As Solaris was watched in amazement of how her best friend could have such strength she also thought that the crystal would be draining her energy as well as itself. This continued for 3 days._

_That's when she saw him, Kuznite one of Queen Beryl's most trusted Negaverse soldiers. Solaris tried yelling over and over to Eclipse but she was too far away. As she saw Kuznite unsheathe a sword, Solaris realized what he was going to do._

"_She's done for," Solaris whispered terrified_

"_ECLIPSY!!!WATCH OUT!!!" Solaris screamed but it was too late. Kuznite already drove the sword, stabbing the princess through the back. Eclipse gave a scream of pain as the sword drove through her pure heart._

"_NOOO!!!" Solaris screamed for her friend with the other princesses._

_Eclipse fell forward clutching her chest. Kuznite just laughed evilly and ran away before anyone could stop him._

_Solaris ran and fell to her knees in front of her dear "Eclipsy." Princess Neptune cradled Eclipse on her lap as blood was pooling. Everyone huddled around the fallen princess. _

"_I-I-I'm s-so sorry guys…" Eclipsy started to say_

"_Don't apologize!" Princess Venus whispered fiercely._

"_It wasn't your fault!" Princess Jupiter cried._

"_Just don't leave us!" Princess Mars wept._

_Eclipse chuckled weakly, "I'm not sure if I have a choice!"_

"_Please eclipse, if it will make you better that we capture Kuznite, just stay with us!" Princess Serenity was saying tearfully._

"_Yeah, I'll capture that bastard if it's the last thing I'll do!" Princess Uranus shouted in attempt from crying herself._

"_No guys listen to me," Eclipsy said in her weak state. "I want you guys to continue with the senshi training no matter what." "But Eclipsy-" Princess Mercury started. "No," Eclipse said firmly from Neptune's lap I want you guys to become beautiful, strong warriors…for me."_

_Solaris couldn't take it anymore; she hurled herself onto Eclipse's lap sobbing her heart out._

"_Eclipsy, don't die, please don't die we'll miss you too much! __**He'll **__miss you too much!" Solaris wailed._

_With those words Eclipse started to cry softly. "I know Sola but It's gotta be like this. You know we could never be together in the first place. It's better this way, I'd hate to all leave you guys but I gotta-"_

"_NO ECLIPSY! NO NO!" All the princesses gasped at Princess Neptune who shouted. Neptune was the most princess-like out of all of them and most mature. She would never shout like that._

_That made Eclipse laugh. "It's okay girl, you guys stay strong especially you Saturn."_

_Little Princess Saturn the youngest of them all let out a little wail and hurled herself like Solaris onto Eclipse._

"_There, there, trying to comfort the princesses who were all now weeping openly. _

"_It's gonna be alright." Eclipse said in a soft voice. She started to sing. Eclipse sang until she was so weak she couldn't and the other princesses took over. In their sweet voices they sang for Eclipse. Eclipse closed her eyes and her life started to slip away. When she took her last breath she shuddered and released her soul. Neptune, Saturn, and Solaris felt her die and cried in anguish. One of their fellow princesses was gone. This made them cry harder._

"_I'll never forget her." Solaris got up from Eclipse and whispered._

"_What is this?" Everyone looked up hearing the voice. It was Queen Selenity the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity stood up._

"_Mother, Eclipse…" She started to say but she couldn't continue. She ran to her mother crying on her dress. _

"_Mother, Eclipsy-Eclipsy" Serenity stuttered through her sobs._

"_Shhh darling, I can see her now." Queen Selenity said with tears welling in her own eyes._

"_What should we do Queen Selenity?" questioned Princess Mars._

"_I cannot stand the fact that our beloved Princess Eclipse dying now so young…I will have her reincarnated to the future. (Remember when this happened in the series Sailor Moon??) Queen Selenity said._

"_Where will she live?" Princess Uranus asked._

"_She will live on earth wherever her heart decides princesses." Queen Selenity said while pulling out her Moon wand (Damn! I forgot the name of sailor moon's first wand! You know, the one that's pink and has a crescent moon on it!). _

"_With this wand I will reincarnate Princess Eclipse to the future" Raising the wand she waved it over Eclipse's body and slowly her body began to fade into sparkles. All of the princesses watched in awe. Finally Eclipse disappeared leaving not a trace behind. _

_Suddenly Solaris remembered something._

"_What about Eclipsy's cat, Kira?"_

"_I will send her with Eclipse to the future. As sad as this is princesses, this is a dangerous time. We must take Eclipse's death as a warning to more terrible things to come. But for now will we dry our tears and fight the negaverse for Princess Eclipse, Okay young ones?"_

"_Right!" All the Princesses shouted their voices full of confidence._

"_We can do this!"_

_Queen Selenity smiled at the girls, proud to have them in her court._

_End Flashback._

Solaris's tears flowed more at the thought of "Eclipsy" as everyone called her. Headstrong and witty, with long dark brown hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes she was easily one of the most beautiful of the princesses. Queen Selenity was like a mother to Eclipsy and when she died, Queen Selenity used the power of the silver imperial crystal to in a way reincarnate her in the future.

Princesses Pluto and Endyia (princess of earth) (A/N: yep, I made that up) were soon informed of the death.

Princess Pluto, a solitary soul who usually never showed much emotion wept a bit. Endyia on the other hand was sobbing for she and Eclipse were just as close as Solaris and Eclipse.

Another shake drew Solaris out of her reverie

"Shit." she muttered.

Quickly she transformed into Sailor Sun, a form she acquired like the rest of the princesses.

Princess Serenity rarely used her form being the first born; she was going to inherit the throne so she needed to be protected and not throwing herself into battle. Running outside she found people battling the negaverse. Making herself useful, she gave them a taste of her-

"_**Solar Blast!"**_

The enemy hissed in defeat.

"Thanks Sailor Sun!" a person yelled out to her.

"No problem!" She yelled back.

The battle lasted for a while. Then all of a sudden, Sailor Sun heard a battle cry and everything went blank….

*_What happened? Am I dead?* _She thought to herself.

No she was alive. Rock and rubble was on top of her. As she pulled herself up it felt like she broke some ribs. Panting, she gripped her midsection and struggled to walk.

As she walked around she gasped loudly at the damage.

_*Everything's ruined* _Sailor sun thought in anguish.

The beautiful Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Pillars from the palace lay everywhere and bodies were strewn all over the place.

Sobbing, Sailor Sun found the bodies of her fellow soldiers terribly mangled

_*Nooo!! They can't be gone! They were too strong!*_

But the Negaverse was stronger…

Then she heard murmuring or something like a prayer.

It was Sailor Sun's mother, Queen Selenity lying on a pillar.

Running as fast as she could, Sailor Sun hurried to her mother's side.

"Mama, Mama," Sailor Sun tearfully whispered.

"It's okay darling, everything's fine…." Selenity whispered back in spite of how horrible things really were.

"We couldn't save the kingdom. We have failed…" Sailor Sun cried

"No, you must not think that" Selenity replied.

"I should have known the Negaverse was too strong and should have stop them myself instead of having you girls fight them. You weren't ready, there was so much to learn and so little time to do it in."

Sailor Sun spit up blood.

"Mama, they're all gone," she cried.

"I know, but I'm not letting you girls die for it," Selenity whispered quite fiercely.

"How Mama!" Sailor let out a sob, "They're already dead!"

"Not yet!" When Selenity raised hand, Sailor Sun realized what was in it.

"The wand?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Yes, and you," replied Selenity.

"How do I have to do anything with it?"

"All of the princesses are bound together like planets in the solar system," Queen Selenity explained. "Even if only one of them is alive they all can be resurrected.

Sailor Sun stared in awe.

"But I must do it soon before my own power is extinguished," Selenity finished.

"Mother, you want me to help you in resurrecting the princesses?" Sailor Sun asked quietly.

"Yes, but I must send you all into the future like Princess Eclipse." Selenity said just as quietly. "And child, I must sacrifice myself in the process."

Sailor Sun looked helplessly at her mother.

"I will be fine child, but you must think about the others." Selenity insisted

And Sailor Sun did think about the others and how they would want to keep living to find love and happiness.

"Okay Mama," Sailor Sun stood and proclaimed. "I'm ready"

Within seconds, Queen Selenity waved her moon wand and the bodies and Sailor Sun were encased in bubble-like capsules that quickly flew them off to earth.

Dying, Queen Selenity gave a final prayer: that everyone could find happiness.

"My Girls, live and prosper for I am not sure when will meet again, but become the powerful, beautiful soldiers that you are."

And with that last wish, Queen Selenity closed her eyes and with a smile on her face, passed on……

"Hikari! Hikari! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Hikari, drenched in a cold sweat gasped.

"Hikari, you okay now?" Angela, Hikari's adopted mother asked worriedly.

Hikari trembled, confused and shook her head "no".

"It was so vivid….. Like memory almost." Hikari whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay" Angela started to croon.

After a few deep breathes she felt fine and asked what time it was.

"Dear, it's 3:00 in the morning." Angela replied.

"Jeez, this is the fourth time this week!" Hikari exclaimed

"Really, in that case maybe we should go see the therapist about it?"

"Nooooo!!!" Hikari begged.

"Please, please don't torture me!"

"How is visiting Dr. Stanson torturing you?" Angela asked innocently.

"Are you kidding me?" Hikari stared at her, "Dr. Stanson makes me run around the room acting like a chicken and say my emotions while saying "cluck" every other word!" Hikari explained hysterically.

"Oh…. Well possibly…" Angela started to think.

"Maybe when you go to Japan, you'll find one there." Angela said.

"……Japan?……" Hikari blankly stated.

"Oh! Goodness me! I must have forgotten to tell you! All of the photographers and set designers are flying there within the week." Angela explained.

"Really?" Hikari's eyelid started to twitch.

"Yeah! Ha-ha…" Angela weakly tried to cover up as something funny

"Perfect. When am I going?" Hikari asked sighing. No use to protest if it was about her modeling career, anything Angela said went.

"At five p.m., which is in about 14 hours from now." Angela informed her.

"Okay, let me get my sleep for now." Hikari said sighing

"Good!" Angela squealed, "You can pack you're bags and then you'll be on your way!"

"Let's hope the nightmares stop in Japan," Hikari murmured.

But, little did she know the _real_ dreams and nightmares had just begun…..

* * *

**So? Not bad? I'm writing the second chapter now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much **_**FrozenRose01 **_**for the review!!!!**

**This chapter is in Hikari's POV. It's just a brief look of her life how she remembers it. There aren't many details in here because I was really lazy and already wrote the next three chapters and want to start those. Yeah, I know, I'm bad. But don't kill me it was kinda hard to write, but several other chapters are done so they should be coming out soon. Anyways…so, everyone that's reading I want you to imagine what you think the orphanage and playroom look like. Maybe if I hear a good idea I'll fit the orphanage into that form. The next chapters are the going to be in her POV too, unless people want me to write them in someone elses. But no other POVs until other characters are introduced, then the other POVs will be written.**

**R&R please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing (wish I did)**

I was left at an orphanage.

Or so I was told by my adoptive mother and the woman who owned the orphanage. I was about 2 weeks old at the time. They found me on the top step of the place.

I was found in a wicker basket with a note attached to the blanket I was in. It read:

_Her name is Hikari: Light. Please take care of her. I couldn't myself. Give her a good home far away from here….Please for her safety…._

The note was short and had teardrop stains all over it.

How original huh?

I often wondered why my mother couldn't take care of me or why she wanted far away from Japan. Questions that never seemed to be answered. I was long over it but it still hurt and was confusing.

A woman whose name was Mizuki has owned the orphanage which was situated in Hiroshima, Japan. Ever since I came there, nursed me and raised me like her own daughter.

Was it because she felt pity on me?

I was not sure.

Before explaining anything else, I'll tell you about the orphanage. It was three stories with a large backyard.

It was a nice orphanage, not at all like the one in _Annie. _The third floor was techniquly an attic without the rats. (A/N: No offense if you have an attic, I'm just reffering to mine mostly. We have rats…..It's not fun)

The second floor was bedrooms. These weren't your standard bedrooms-These were HUGE. Pretty much half of the floor were two massive bedrooms. One for the boys with twin beds and one for the girls with twin beds also.

On the first floor it had your standard front door and foyer. The foyer led to a long hallway which thenled to a large, spacious room filled with toys and other gadgets.

You see, Mizuki believed that any potential parents should see the children in their own element without being uncomfortable. Being in the playroom was the absolute best time of the day.

Everyday at 1 o'clock to 5 o'clock p.m. all of us were herded into the playroom to frolic while the adults looked us over from the doorway.

The hour of 2 o'clock was when the adults got to talk to us. If they saw any children that they had admired from afar, they could kindly walk up to them and start a conversation.

I had the occasional adult or couple come up to talk to me but they never went so far as adopt me.

That's when she came.

One day when I was about 5 years old, a woman with long brown hair and sad blue eyes walked in the ophanage. She stood with all the other adults waiting for Mizuki to guide them. As they came into view, We children waited patiently for them to approach. But when I caught a glimpse of the woman, I couldn't help cocking my head to the side, puzzled.

Her eyes were so sad… Almost as if dead.

This was strange, most of the adults here were quite happy and excited to see if they were interested in adopted a little one.

As they watched us play, I took special care to watch the sad woman lean against the doorframe. Every once in a while she would close her eyes and her face would seem grave and old.

Dong!-Dong!-Dong!

The clock sounded 2 o'clock.

Most of the adults eagerly went up to the children they found interest in like children in a candy store looking for their favorite candy.

Before any adults could talk to me, I hurried on my little legs to the woman. She was timidly inching her way out of the doorframe.

As I stopped at her feet, the look on her face took on one of surprise and confusion. In my little high-pitched voice I said,

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked innocently enough.

The woman frowned a bit probably at my forwardness but in a soft whispered voice said,

"Angela, my name is Angela."

My face lit up with happiness.

"Angela? That's a pretty name," I said with child-like innocence.

With a small smile, Angela whispered

"Thank you," back.

"My name's Hikari." I said probably smugly back. I was proud of my pretty name.

A smile from Angela was my reply.

Remembering the little tables and desks in the playroom I shyly offered my hand to Angela while looking pointedly at a yellow and orange table.

"Oh, you want me to come with you?" Angela asked, but this time her voice was louder and no longer whispered.

Grinning that she understood me, I told her, "Yes please."

As I led her through the crowd of adults and children, my mind was nagging me to ask her about her predicament. Something was bothering her and I wanted to find out why.

For some reason I had this inexplicable desire to want to know about her, to climb on her lap and be held, to hear her whisper a lullaby every night, to kiss my boo-boos. I wanted her to love me…

When we reached the table we each took a plastic chair and sat down. Not sure what to do next and with my child-like innocence I asked:

"Angela, why are you so sad?"

Almost at once, Angela's face crumpled and her eyes threatened to spill tears. But quickly though she composed herself and her face returned to the sad, aged person it was a moment ago.

"Hikari….I'm sorry sweetie but it's complicated and I don't think you'll understand." Angela tried explaining to me.

"No, but I want to know!" I tried to get her to change her mind and tell me. "I can understand! I'm not that young! I'm very smart and will know what your talking about! Please tell me, please!!!" I tried to reason with her, using my most biggest pout that I knew would give me anything. I had used it many times to get Angela to give me another cookie for dessert.

Sighing, Angela began telling me her tale:

I turned out Angela had had a miscarriage. Before then she had been a happy pregnant woman with a loving boyfriend…or so she thought…. It turned out that Angela's boyfriend was actually a head position to a major company. He hoped to get Angela pregnant so that he could have an heir to the company like his father wanted.

When Angela did get pregnant, her boyfriend and herself were ecstatic. Angela found out the sex of the baby was a girl but decided to surprise her boyfriend.

They were both surprised alright. When Angela was about 5 months pregnant she noticed she was bleeding from her opening (A/N: I don't really wanna say the word……vagina). She was rushed to the emergency room. The fetus died and had been dead for approximately a week according to the doctors. Angela was miserable and on top of that when her boyfriend came to visit her, he was not only disappointed to see that the baby had died but that it was a girl. He didn't and would never approve of a woman running his company.

Unforunately, When Angela said, " Baby, it's alright we'll get through this together," The heartless man declared that they were through and called her "a dirty whore who couldn't do anything simple like making a kid."

I felt terrible for her. Even if she tried to dumb it down and I didn't really get it. I knew this much: she had gone through so much pain.

At the moment, Angela had her head bowed and eyes closed. I think if she had her eyes open then she would have started crying.

Getting out of my chair and crawling into Angela's lap, I started whispering to her,

"Angela, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

My only response was her wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

The next few months went quickly.

Mostly, all I could remember was Angela visiting me almost everyday with smiles, laughs, and shining eyes.

When I asked her why she was acting like this, she simply told me: "It's you Hikari, you're like the daughter I never had."

Then one day, a week before my birthday-August 4th- Angela asked me something.

"Hikari, would you like to be adopted?"

"Yes! Yes! Angela please be my mommy!"

With a laugh and the signing of adoption papers, Angela and I were on our way. Our lives were forever changed.

Only I didn't know how changed my life would be.

**AHHH!!!! Please don't kill me! I had to stop there because I didn't want to go into to much detail and then the next chapter would just be a repeat! I do promise that the next few chapters will be coming soon…really soon….within the week I hope!!! Don't forget to review!!! I'm OUT!**


	3. I'm a WHAT?

_**I'm so sorry for the crappy ass chapter I gave you guys! I hope this will make up for that! Third chapter!! This was actually the first chapter I had written of "I'm a WHAT?!?" It was sitting in my journal and now I've finally gotten the courage to publish it!**_

_**Still in Hikari's POV with a special guest. Also if you want to know what school Hikari goes to, it's a public school from a different anime called Inuyasha. If your not sure what Inuyasha is, I highly suggest you check it out. It's a really fun and amusing anime. Her outfit is the same one of a character from Inuyasha (Kagome's the character). I finally figured out how I know when people are visiting the story!! YAY!!! Well, now that I've said what I wanted… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!……Except a huge collection of stuffed animals…**_

_**Really big actions**_

_Flashbacks_

_*thoughts*_

Normal POV

(A/N: author's note)

* * *

Hi, I'm Hikari. Age 15 and Japanese. I have dirty-blonde hair with red tips at the ends.

My life? Pretty boring… Well not exactly boring since I was becoming a model. Not a big one, but a model nonetheless. I had the routine down and it _was_ pretty boring. Going different places for photo shoots and interviews were mildly fun. Soon, I was going to be stationed in Japan. I was looking forward to the trip.

Once we got there, my adoptive mother Angela told me I was staying in Japan for 2 or more years depending on trends and she wasn't going to be here with me.

This surprised me a bit. This was the woman who seriously couldn't (barely) live without me. But she explained to me with calm reassurance that I would be fine. She had even rented me an apartment with the rent already paid for for the next 2 years. (A/N: I don't think you can pay in advance but I guess you can in my story.) Plus, she had enrolled me in a public school within walking distance.

On the first day of school I happened to rescue a poor cat that was being teased by some kids.

Biggest mistake and best thing to ever happen to me.

I remember that the cat looked at me as I picked it up gently to brush off any dirt or other things from it's fur. The cat looked at me all funny like it wanted to tell me something. And I stood mesmerized as if waiting for words. I shook my head trying to clear the fog that had settled from the cat's gaze.

At that moment I looked at my watch and discovered I was going to be late on my first day of school. Great…. Luckily, the rest of the day went by without any major ado. When I got back to my apartment I noticed the same cat I rescued was on the window ledge near my kitchen.

I should have wondered why and how a cat have gotten on my seventh story window ledge but I ignored the rational side of my brain and let the cat in.

As it sat on my kitchen counter I got a closer look at it than before. It was a deep orange color with green eyes. What intrigued me the most was the mark of a yellowish-orange and burgundy sun on it's forehead.

*_What a pretty cat…weird but pretty,*_ I thought to myself.

That's when it started talking.

"Hello Hikari, nice to finally meet you. You must be wondering why and how I got on your ledge."

Needless to say, I started screaming.

"Stop screaming please!" It cried. "I seriously mean no harm at all."

Okay…..Like I was going to believe a talking cat that had apparently flown up to my window ledge.

"Really Hikari, I'm here to help not harm," he (I was fairly sure the cat was a male) explained.

"Uh huh, how do you explain the talking and mysteriously showing up on my ledge? I highly doubt I ate too much blueberry pie last night." I said daring him to tell me the truth.

"Okay, I got on the ledge by hopping from one ledge to another." He explained further. "Yes, I can do that," he chuckled as my mouth was slightly open when he was talking.

"And the talking?" I urged him to explain more.

"I was born like this. You can say that this is somewhat magic." He looked at me intently, "I talk because I will need to guide you in the time to come."

By now the look on my face was probably downright confused.

With that he asked me, "Have you heard of the sailor senshi, here in Japan?"

OF COURSE I had heard of them!!

Wherever I went people were buzzing around like bees wondering who the senshi were and where they resided. Even if I never admitted aloud, I often wondered the same things. Secretly, deep down I wanted to be like them.

Boy, was I about to get some news.

I remembered the cat and immediately focused my attention on him.

"…well, I've been searching for a while now and I'm positive you're a sailor senshi."

That's when I shouted,

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

The cat sighed, "Yes, it's true."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I started. "You're certain?" I hesitantly asked, afraid and excited for the answer.

"Yes"

"Umm…Well, uh uh, what your name?" I stammered.

"It's Sunny." he said.

"Well Sunny, if I'm a sailor senshi," I started curiously. "who am I?"

"Sailor Sun of course, didn't you know because of your zodiac sign he scoffed.

"Oh." That's right! August 4th, the sign of the Leo! Governed by the sun! It clicked.

"Here," Sunny began as he closed his eyes and out of nowhere did a backflip. After a swirl of color, a little brooch appeared.

"Whoa," I breathed in awe. "Cool!" I exclaimed as I picked up the brooch.

As I looked at the back, I saw it had a chain to tie around my neck.

"Okay, now to transform lift your hand in the air and say 'Sun Prism Power Make-up.'" He explained.

After the brooch was secure, I stood in the middle of the kitchen feeling strange and somewhat doubtful.

*_What if it doesn't work?* _I thought.

But as soon as I lifted my hand into the air, confidence came to me.

"Sun Prism Power Make-Up!!" I shouted.

Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a fuzzy warm, colorful light. It melted off my clothes but placed me in new ones. As the transformation finished, I involuntarily struck a pose.

I gasped loudly at what was on my body.

I had on crimson boots with a pale gold band a the top with sun mark similar to the one on Sunny's forehead. My green school skirt was replaced with a gold one with a red-orange stripe along the bottom. I tentatively patted the crimson bow on the back of the skirt. As I looked at my torso I saw that it was in the main white body of the outfit with a crimson front bow with yellow tips. In the middle of the bow was the brooch. I raised my hands up and saw the violet-blue tops of my white gloves and felt a choker. I ran into my room and saw it was magenta with a small sun in front. I also had a tri-colored collar of orange, yellow, and red.

I took a look at my face and saw dangling earrings with sun ornaments. I never have owned dangling earrings.

Then I noticed it. Such a pale gold it was almost white tiara with a jewel that was golden on the outside and red-orange on the inside.

Yep, there was no denying it. I had become a sailor senshi.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha!!!!! YES!!! I finally ended it! I'm sorry! School's been catching up with me and final exams are next week. I'm busy! And school comes first. But I took the time to blow off a little bit of Ancient Civilizations studying and finished the chapter. (I'll make the studying up somehow. And if you have Ancient Civilizations or had it in the past, you know how miserably boring it can get.) I wrote out some chapters so they should come soon. Just not next week but I'll try to squeeze at least three more chapters in.**

**Peace and Love, XxMeow*MeowxXxWoof*WoofxXxOinkxX**

**-Animaluvr**


	4. AN I'm not ending the story!

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm really sorry if people thought the story was ending!!! I simply meant I'm finishing the chapter!! I have to thank penname: **_**sangoscourage, **_**for helping me discover that I insinuated that I was ending "I'm a WHAT?" No I'm not ending it. It will probably go on for many more chapters. I'm nowhere near done! **

**I'm totally sorry if you thought that this would be a real chapter! I had to make this clear. Also, if you're disappointed, don't leave me a review that says so. It seriously makes me think what a bad author I am. ****L**

**Thank you for all of the review and alerts! They seriously make my day. **

**Look for many more chapters to come!!!**

**Peace and Love, Animaluvr**

**XxMeow*MeowxXxWoof*WoofxXxOinkxX**


	5. Mysterious Flashback

**Here we go chapter 4!! Thank you for the lovely reviews! My mom took my laptop and this file happened to be saved only on my computer…Yep it sucked. But anyways, I just came up with a new idea! The name 'Sunny' seemed a bit vague so I renamed him "Helios." Also I was in New York for about a week without a computer and charter wasn't working and I'm connected to charter…. So it's kinda been hell to not be able to use the internet. Back to the story! And what's up with this oh-so-mysterious past that Hikari has? Especially with her name……Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to the genius of Naoko Takeuchi**

**Just a few quick notes:**

_**Really big actions**_

_Flashbacks_

_*thoughts*_

Normal POV

(A/N: author's note)

_Previously-_

_Yep there was no denying it._

_I had become a sailor senshi_

"So now do you believe me?" said Helios smirking.

"I-I-I-uh-uh-yeah!" I managed to stammer out. "But-but-how? And will I meet the others? Or what-I mean my outfit is a little more colorful and different from theirs."

"Yes, but it is more unique like Sailor Moon's" Helios said.

As soon as he said 'Sailor Moon,' it was like something inside my brain switched on and it was showing a memory like a filmstrip.

I saw myself only younger, about 7 years old, in a white and silver dress. It was almost strapless with ties that crossed right below my neck. I had a bit of tawny freckles that had faded somewhat when I got older. At that moment, I had on a happy yet somewhat mischievous look on my face. But what really freaked me out more than the memory was the silver sun mark on my forehead. I stood in a garden facing and holding hands with a blonde girl a little older than me with a different dress than mine only white and gold with a gold crescent shaped moon her forehead.

"You promise Sis?" The younger me asked hopefully.

"I promise Sola," this "Sis" said back.

_*So this younger version of myself is called "Sola"* _I mused.

"So where are my precious princesses, Serenity and Solara?" A new deep, manly voice called out, interrupting our little discussion. I looked toward the voice and saw a handsome man with light chesnut brown hair and like me had a sun mark on his forehead only golden. 

"Daddy!" The younger me screamed along with my apparent sister.

They ran toward "Daddy" jumping and hugging him.

"My girls…." The father murmured, crushing them to his chest.

_*Way too weird* _I thought.

"You're back Daddy!" The sister said.

"Yes, Serenity"

"How was Earth?" She asked curiously.

*_WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!*_ My mind screamed, _*If I'm not on Earth, then where the hell am I?*_

"It was wonderful with lots of lush, green areas."

"Green?" Little me exclaimed sticking her tongue out while Serenity giggled.

"Yes, green." The father said chuckling. Contining, he said, "It's not as beautiful as the Moon Kingdom but still just as lovely all the same."

_*Moon Kingdom…." _I thought faintly.

"Oh! And I met the royal family of Earth." 

_*__Wait, Earth had a royal family? How come they never had this in our history books?!?!*_

"What were they like ?" asked Serenity furrowing her brow and tilting her head to the side as if imagining the royal family in her head

"Very pleasant, a lovely family." Father said.

"Who's in it?" younger me asked.

"Oh, it's just the King, Queen, and their children Endymion and Endymia," he answered now walking over to a bench sitting in the garden.

"En-dy-my-on and In-di-my-a" (A/N: The names are spelled like that to show how she's struggling to say the names) the younger me (which I had come to acknowledge as Solara) tried to pronounce.

Serenity giggled and tried to pronounce this too with more success.

Laughing, the father sat them both on his lap and gave them a giant hug, "Yes and when you two are old enough you can go to the balls to meet them or visit Earth."

"Ooh! I wanna go to Earth! Me me!" Solara exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her father's lap.

Chuckling, he said to them, "Don't worry my girls, you both with have the pleasure of seeing Earth sooner or later….."

That's when the memory faded out.

**Whew! That's over! I know it's short but I promise (girl scout honor) that the next chapter will be longer. And if you're confused because of the names, remember Solaris in the prologue and Solara here, the mystery about that will be revealed in due time.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Animaluvr**

**XxMeow*MeowxXxWoof*WoofxXxOinkxX**


	6. There's trouble!

**So… For my wonderful reviewers and readers. Here is chapter 5 I believe (I could be wrong.) This is a longer chapter, I hope for you guys. Ummm…. I do not have a lot to say… Oh yeah!! I'm thinking of having Hikari's true love a hero or masked crusader like tuxedo kamen. Any suggestions… I don't want to totally copy tuxedo kamen, that would suck to steal his thunder. Just someone like tuxedo kamen without the long speeches… Excuse my Japanese spelling…. In addition, the random capital exclamations…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

  
**

The next thing I remembered was that I was lying on the floor of kitchen, still in my soldier uniform with Helios over me looking worried.

"Hikari? Hikari! Dajoubaka?"

"Hai, Hai," I answered back.

The good thing about being alone is no nosy Angela to freak out.

"What happened? One minute you're fine, staring at me next you're on the floor whimpering about, 'promises, father, and Earth!" Helios questioned.

"I'm not quite sure happened really," I said half to myself the other half to Helios.

"Well that's just weird, but we have different problems," Helios said starting. "There's trouble in the city."

"And let me guess, you're going to tell me to stop it?" I interrupted smirking.

"Yep." Helios smirked right on back.

Then I realized what was just said.

"….Oh….."

_*Easier said than done.* _my mind said to me.

"Don't worry," Helios said as he tried to console my fear and nervousness.

"..HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!?!?" I screamed. "I don't even know where this "trouble" is!" I continued with my panic.

Helios calmly stared at me and stated, "Yes you do."

Sarcastically I muttered, "Sure I do…"

"Your headband," Helios said as he nodded toward the crimson band on head. "The star has something like a locator in it."

_*My headband…* _

I had almost forgotten about the red band with a royal blue star. It wasn't even part of the outfit to begin with. I brought my hand out and patted the star on the left side of it.

"Really?" I questioned still touching the star.

"Yes," Helios replied. "Now, if you focus on the star it will guide you to the trouble."

"Okay." I was plenty prepared to listen to him. I concentrated hard on the star, and then on trouble.

_*Where could the trouble be? Where could the trouble?*_

I could faintly hear the star beeping in the background.

Suddenly I heard alarms. Like your standard burglary alarms. Voices. Shouting. It was as if someone switched on a light bulb in my head.

"Somebody's robbing the museum eight blocks from here!" I blurted.

Excited, Helios started to yell, "C'mon! We have to move!"

"Um Okay!" I replied confused. "So do I transform back into my normal self or what?"

"No don't transform back it would take too long."

"Then what do I do?!" I cried feeling exasperated.

"……."

"……."

"Out the window..?" The response sounded more like a question. Nevertheless, a question blew me up.

"Out the window?" I hissed. "How the hell am I supposed to get out the window?!!" I was screaming by now.

"Jump, of course!" the cat screamed back at me.

"I'll die!" I was beyond agitated. Just because cats land on the feet doesn't mean everyone else can do it too. Or was he forgetting that little detail?

"You're a Sailor Senshi! You'll land on your feet!"

"..Oh… Well maybe you could have explained that little detail before.." Why hadn't I thought of that? It was known that Sailor Senshi could do almost anything including jumping off multi-storied buildings…

But without talking anymore, I rushed over to the window opening it.

I hesitated. I think you would too wouldn't you?

"Just go!" Helios said as he butted his head against my legs towards the window.

So I jumped.

You know that feeling you get in your in the pit of your stomach like when you're on a roller coaster? Right on the drop? That was what it was like falling out my seventh story window. I felt the familiar things: drop in stomach, a short scream accompanied by a gasp, and wait for it… ah yes, a frozen look of terror on my face.

However, I also felt a different feeling; it was as if everything slowed down. My skirt flew up Marilyn Monroe style and my legs felt prepared to land. My body wiggled gracefully like on a curving slide.

As I landed, (very much with poise I might add with my legs slightly bent) I heard Helios call out to me, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

And I had to admit, it wasn't so bad at all.

But we had to move.

"Okay, now where was the museum you sensed?"

"Umm," I concentrated. "It's eight blocks northeast!"

"Well, then run!" Helios said while running in the direction of the museum.

I was naturally a quick runner but as I started out, I discovered that I was much faster now. I accelerated past Helios quickly.

_*Just three more blocks* _I thought faintly, caught up in the moment of speed.

I felt my adrenaline rush and rejoiced in the feeling. It was like running was the only thing that mattered and even the museum had to wait.

All too soon, we were in front of the museum. Helios was panting while I was barely out of breath.

_*Must be some more of the senshi special abilities*_

I looked at the grand building and saw that it was **huge.**

"Be cautious. Since the place is big, we must enter quickly and scour the area with the time we have." Helios warned, "You never know what could be in here."

I saw his face pinch up as if he was remembering something sour. Before I could ask, something else caught my attention. No alarms were going off. That was strange because when I was trying to find the place I heard alarms. Was the star making up those sounds to help me figure what was happening? It appeared so. I patted the star affectionately.

"Do quit it, we have to hurry."

"Okay Okay" I said smiling.

"Also," Helios said continuing. "You are now a Sailor Senshi so your guard is almost always up, but your reflexes have also sped up and your senses are more acute. This should go well even if you are new at this whole thing. But I'm still sensing some bad vibes. This isn't your normal robbery."

My mood, which had gone up a bit when he was explaining all the good things about 'Senshi-ness' (A/N: I am not even sure if that is a real word… oh well.) had deflated a bit when he said, "bad vibes" and "isn't your normal robbery."

"Great, more weirdness," I muttered sarcastically.

But I took a big breath and swallowed my fears.

"Since whoever is in there didn't use the main entrance we'll have to use the back lot, that's where they snuck in. It turns out the night watchman got sick and decided to go home without notifying anyone. That's when our thief snuck in, but fortunately, for us he didn't lock the door or close it. Thus causing us an easy way in," I stated this quickly finishing with a quick smack into my palm. Then I gasped.

_*How the hell do I know this*_

"I told you your senses were more acute," Helios said to me smugly.

His face had a huge smirk on it.

Before I got too absorbed into my new powers, we zoomed to the back finding the double doors open.

I started to smell a weird smell like Gatorade, wet dog, and urine.

"Ah oh nasty! Do they take out the trash or what?" I said between my hand that was muffling by mouth and nose.

"It seems like that's our thief." Helios said bringing his paw to his nose too.

"Jeez, does he take a shower?!"

"That's just how he always smells I think," Helios said so quickly it was almost as though I didn't hear him.

"Come along then," Helios continued while he walked through the doors.

I breathed as much clean air as I could before I too walked through the doors too to face my first fight.

Oh jeez.

* * *

**Okay I hope this didn't disappoint!! At the moment I'm thinking of making a new story, only in the category of Twilight. And just so you know there will be some surprise guests in the next chapter. Thanks for the many alerts and reviews; they give me tons of encouragement. No Joke. I'll see you guys soon! **

**Peace and Love, **

**-Animaluvr**

**XxMeow*MeowxXxWoof*WoofxXxOinkxX* **


End file.
